The Guardian
by swthrt890
Summary: Buffy has left the world a hero after jumping into the portal to save dawn. Now that her duty to the world is finished, Buffy is finally free to fulfill her duty to her mate.


AN: Hey everyone, I know my readers have probably thought me dead these past few months. But I'm back. My other story fighter is undergoing a massive rewrite so I'll be posting some of my other stuff to get my muse going.

Disclaimer Implied!

The Guardian

Buffy stood on the cliff, the landscape surrounding her lush and inviting yet she refused to take in her surroundings. Instead all of her attention was focused on the scene below her, her window into the life she had left behind. She knew that the spirits around her were growing angry at her refusal to rest, her refusal to join them but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Warrior," a voice from behind her called but she refused to remove her gaze from Angel's face. "Warrior you cannot continue on this path." The being informed her. She heard the authority in his voice and knew that he was one she should obey but still her soul refused focused only on her love for the vampire she watched. She yearned to return to him, to leave this place of safety and peace to take her place by his side. None of the others could understand this, after all why would anyone want to give up perfect peace for a life of fighting and sacrifice. What they didn't know was that for Buffy, fighting by Angel's side was peace and that without him no peace was possible. "Warrior your time with the one you watch has ended. You must sever this bond and return to your brethren on this side," The being commanded. "You have a mission here as well."

Still Buffy refused to turn, "What mission am I suppose to fulfill now?" she asked him thought her gaze remained steady.

"You are now a Guardian," he told her, his voice condescending, "As all the Slayers before you have become."

"So even in death, you think you own us?" she asked her voice blank.

"You were the strongest slayer to ever live, you will be just as strong as you were then, perhaps stronger. Do you not wish to have your strength returned?" the being asked his voice enticing.

"My strength," Buffy said mockingly, "You know nothing about the source of my strength."

The being grew visibly angry, having never encountered such an attitude before.

"That is enough warrior," the being demanded. "You will take up your new mission, now sever the bond!"

The moment of silence that followed seemed to last forever before Buffy answered. "No," she said her voice unemotional yet firm.

The being paused having never been told no in such a manner.

"You dare defy the masters of heaven," the being asked growing enraged.

"If you command me to sever my bond to the one I watch, then yes I dare to defy you." Buffy told him still refusing to turn. "There is nothing you can do to force me to sever our bond, if there was you would have done it already. I don't care what you command, I will find my way to freedom, and I will find my way back to his side." Buffy said her voice firm and final.

"Warrior, I warn you, if you do not turn back from this path now, I will have no choice but to cast you out, to defy the masters of heaven is to be cast into hell."

"Then cast me down," Buffy replied immediately. "I would rather spend an eternity in hell than remove my only connection to the one I love."

"So be it," the being said. Suddenly the landscape around her changed and she felt herself falling, spiraling out of control. When she became aware of her surroundings again, she immediately looked for her window to her previous life, but it was gone. Instead she was in a barren wasteland. The sky seemed to stretch on for miles and the vastness of the plain scared her. At first she was terrified that in being cast out of heaven her bond to Angel had been destroyed. She searched deep within herself frantically trying to find that pull on her soul. When she felt it she sagged in relief. Not even hell could remove the bond she had to her mate. She recognized her surroundings, though she had never been there before. It was exactly as Angel had described to her, the heat and the suffering both thick in the air.

_Just as Angel described, _she thought her spirit lifting. If she indeed was in hell, the same hell her beloved had once been sent, then that also meant there was a way out. She could follow his path, she knew the way, remembering every word he had ever mentioned about his time in this monstrous place. She knew it would be difficult, but she also knew that if somehow she could follow his path, she could return to him, just as he had once done for her. "Angel," she whispered to no one, "I'm coming."

Buffy had no idea how much time had passed since her death but the feeling of her bond with Angel kept her strong. She knew that as long as she felt that bond, she would keep fighting her way back to his side. Tears that she knew she couldn't actually cry were pouring down her face as she waded through the see of suffering. Every regret, every mistake, every sin was hers to account for in this place and there were so many times that she wanted to throw herself down and let the demons have her but still she fought allowing the pull on her soul to carry her forward.

The silver light that marked her return was bright enough to blind. She stumbled forward, no longer used to standing on solid ground or having a physical body. She took note of the changes. Her hair was longer and streaked with pure white. Her skin was as pale as snow and shown with an ethereal light that marked her as one no longer of this world. Again she took in her surroundings, recognizing the décor of the Hyperion Hotel. She began to weep in joy, knowing that she had indeed made it back. She knew that she was no longer living, no longer of this world, and she vowed to remain hidden. She had hoped that Angel had moved on, that he was happy and doing well and though she knew they could no longer be together she vowed to protect him as was her duty as his mate.

Searching for the pull on her soul as she had a thousand times before she followed it up the stairs into a room at the far end of the hall. _Angel,_ she thought touching the door and feeling her destination on the other side. She would allow herself this, she thought as she opened to door only to find angel nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a beautifully carved wooden crib. Buffy crept closer looking down on the face of the most perfect child she had ever seen. She could see Angel in the child's features and knew without a doubt that somehow this was Angel's son. Yet there was a softness in his face that she did not recognize as belonging to her vampire love. _I guess he really has moved on_, she thought her soul weeping yet rejoicing at the same time. Slowly she reached her hand down, and gently touched the child's cheek. That one touch told her more than anything else could. The pull on her soul suddenly became an overwhelming need and she was flooded by the feelings of love, protectiveness that only a mother can know. Suddenly the answers appeared to her, just as they had since she had first left the mortal world. After all, the dead get the answers to the questions the living will never know to ask. She saw herself on the day that wasn't felt the child's spark of life grow within her, only to be taken away when the day was taken back. However, not even the powers have the ability to just extinguish life, so instead they gave it to another being, Darla. Buffy's hands curled around her stomach aching at the loss of her child and vowing to protect him with everything she had even from the Powers That Be.

She felt it as soon as Angel entered the hotel. He was tired, and heart sick and her own heart ached to go to him but knowing it would be harder for him if he knew she was there. She brushed her fingers along her son's cheek one last time whispering to him of her love before she disappeared in a spark of silver light.

Angel saw the silver light flash from under his son's door and rushed into the room. He was weary and injured from battling to keep the minions of Wolfram and Hart away from his son and terrified that somehow they would win, and take away his last reason for continuing this existence. Angel smiled down at his son, taking in his peacefully sleeping form. He brushed his fingers over Conner's cheek feeling a strange tingle that warmed him slightly. He could sense no evil presence however so he allowed himself a moment of rest. Dragging himself into the other room, he dropped into his bed. And here in the quiet and privacy of his room he allowed his heart to grieve as it had since the loss of his one true love.

Buffy felt the pull on her soul increase and knew that Angel's soul was calling out for her, calling out for healing and love. She waited until he was just about asleep to go to him, lying down next to him gently and softly stroking his cheek just as she had her son. As soon as her fingers touched his cheek Angel calmed. His soul which seconds before had screaming in agony and writhing in despair was flooded with the peace, warmth and love that he had only felt in Buffy's arms. He drifted to sleep, completely at peace for the first time since she had died.

The weeks that followed were a near constant stream of demons, vampires, and humans all alike in their goal of the kidnap or death of his son. The battles which continued to grow fiercer were coming closer and closer to succeeding and Angel shivered at the number of times his son was only just barely spared. Angel noticed however, that every time an enemy came truly close to success shimmering silver light would surround his son and the enemy would be turned away, destroyed or repelled in equal measure. He had no idea what force was protecting his son, but he was thankful all the same. It wasn't until the most recent battle against Holtz, where the vampire hunter had attempted to drag his son into a hell dimension did Angel decide that he needed to know exactly what force it was that surrounded his son. Knowing only one place to find answers to such questions, Angel made his way to the Oracles.

"What gift have you brought, warrior?" asked the female oracle. Angel presented her with an intricately carved dagger from the 16th century. "Lovely," she said clapping her hands in childlike amusement.

"Why have you come Warrior," the male oracle asked, "And what is the strange light that surrounds you?"

Angel froze, wondering what light the oracle could be taking about. He looked down and examined his skin closely, noticing a faint silver glow similar to what he had seen surrounding his son. He guessed that whatever force was currently guarding Conner, it was protecting him as well.

"That is what I came to ask," he explained. "Can you tell what power it is that protects me?"

The female oracle stepped closer examining him carefully. "You have come into contact with a heavenly being." She told him, "Tell me what spirit would have possibly blessed you in such a fashion?"

Angel was shocked, why would a heavenly being bless someone like him? He wondered. "I don't know," he admitted confused. He thought back trying to remember when the strange silver light first appeared. It was almost two months ago, he had just finished his fight against Lilith and he had seen the silver light in Conner's room. That night, he remembered being so incredibly exhausted in both body and spirit when suddenly his soul quieted and his demon calmed. He couldn't remember feeling that refreshed in years, as though he were being bathed in a warm light. That must have been it.

"We must consult the prophecies regarding this warrior," The male oracle said. "Until then, be gone." Suddenly Angel found himself thrown out of the room. Still confused but comforted to know that it was a being for good that protected his son, he returned to the hotel.

As soon as he arrived he knew something was wrong. The room was in a state of disarray the AI team scattered around the Lobby. Angel search the room frantically until his eyes rested on his son, perfect unharmed sitting on the floor. The area surrounding Conner was the only area of the room that was free from debris. Angel rushed to his son's side wrapping in his arms tightly. He still didn't understand what it was that was protecting his son or why, but again he found himself thankful.

"What happened," he asked as the team gathered around him.

"We were overrun," Gunn told him panting harshly. "I swear it looked bad there for a minute. And suddenly, I don't know."

"There was a flash of silver light, and a woman appeared in front of Conner." Cordelia told him. "Conner seemed to recognize her because he was reaching out to her. She picked him up and it was like a silver web was around them. When the demons tried to touch them, it was like nothing I've ever seen. Her eyes flashed silver and suddenly everything in the room was flying and the demons were screaming. Then bam another blast of light and she's gone."

"The being," Angel asked her, "What did she look like?"

Cordelia hesitated biting her lip, "I don't know Angel," she said pausing, "But I swear, it almost looked like Buffy." She said in a rush. The breath that Angel didn't need was suddenly knocked from his lungs. _Buffy, _he thought his undead heart leaping and the thought that she was close. Of course it was Buffy, who else would protect him and his son this way, who else could sooth his hurt and calm his demon.

Before he had time to ponder her presence further the Oracles appeared in their own flash of light.

"What is it with everyone just appearing today," Cordelia ranted, before she was silenced by a look from the Oracles.

Angel could tell the Oracles were angry and he shifted Conner in his arms bracing himself to defend his child.

"The prophecies surrounding your son have been defied," the female oracle said shaking in rage.

"What prophecies?" Angel demands shielding Conner further.

The female oracle turns cold eyes to him, "Your son was to be taken from you," she tells him and Angel recoiled immediately at the thought. "He was to be raised by your enemy, forced to grow before his time." She continued, not noticing how agitated Angel was growing. "He was to be trained as a warrior that would eventually return to this plane. The two of you would battle, and the victor would determine the fate of the war against good and evil."

"You mean you would make me fight my own son?" he demanded horrified.

"No," the oracle said coldly, "The father would kill the son, and the world could finally rest."

"Never," Angel spat, "I'd let the world burn first."

"Who are you to defy the prophecies?" the male oracle demands waving his hand in Angel's direction. Angel braced himself ready to be flung to the side by the Oracles' power. Instead he found himself bathed in silver light, the figure of a woman in front of him protectively. Angel stumbled back, shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Slayer," the female Oracle says. "You are meddling where you should not."

"I am a slayer no longer," Buffy replied straightening out of her crouch, "And I am merely protecting what is mine to protect."

"You have no rights here," the male oracle shouts, "Now stand down lesser being, and allow the prophecies to unfold" He command.

"Lesser being?" she asks her tone mocking, "I think not, and I am no longer yours to command."

The room was cast into silence as the Oracles and the former slayer stared each other down. Angel, who until this point had been shocked in silence, finally found his voice.

"Buffy," He whispered, in the breathless way that only he could. She turned to him and smiled softly caressing his cheek. His eyes closed in ecstasy at the feeling of her touch, God how he had missed it. A warmth that only she could provide flooded his system, and he can't hold back his moan of contentment. His demon began purring in his cage while his soul basked in peace. "Is this real?" he practically begged, praying that he was not going to wake up from what was most certainly a dream.

Buffy just smiled again, "Yes love," she tells him, "its real."

"How," he breathed, an agonized whisper.

"The bond between mates is one that not even the Powers that Be can break." She tells him, "It can only be broken by choice, and I refused to leave you." Angel was overwhelmed by the love he could feel pouring into him, emanating from her soft gaze.

There stare was broken as Wesley stepped towards them, "But Buffy," he says "You have a duty to the people of this world, how can you allow the prophecies to be forsaken, these people to be forsaken?" he demanded.

"My duty as a slayer was done the day I died." She said her voice harsh and cold as she regards him. "My only duty now, is to my mate, and to my son," He voice is filled with warmth and her gaze softened as it lands on the child still in Angel's arms.

"But Buffy," Angel says his voice suddenly pained, "Conner, he's Darla's…" Buffy cuts him off with a raised hand.

"Conner is our son Angel, born from our love on the day that wasn't" she says her face now pained as she remembers what she lost in life.

"You remember?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

Buffy nods her eyes closed as she remembers, "The Oracles took back the day," she said her hands coming to rest on her stomach, "but not even they can take away a life." The pain that is now emanating from her is enough to bring Angel to his knees. "Instead they took what was ours and gave it to another."

"Darla," Angel says shocked. Buffy just nods. She watches as the emotions flicker in his eyes, first shock, then joy at knowing that she is his child's mother, then anger at the Oracles for not telling him and taking his son away from his true mother.

"You knew she was pregnant when I came to you," he demanded outraged, "And you didn't think to inform me before you let me throw away the greatest day of my life."

"What duty did we have to tell you," the male Oracle replied. "Your choice was made of your own free will." The Oracle then turned to Buffy, "That child is a child of prophecy and as such is under our command.

"Our child will never be yours to command," Buffy spits back dropping again into a protective crouch. "You took my son from me in life, but you will never touch him in death. Do you understand me?" She demands.

"Our power cannot be defied in this manner," The oracle shouted again, waving his arm at Buffy only to be rebuffed again by her silver light.

"I have defied both Heaven and Hell and all the spaces in between," she screams extending her light forward forcing the Oracles back as they begin to cower before her power. "I have fought God and Devil, Angel and Demon to return to my rightful place at my mate's side. You do not have the power to move me!"

Feeling the strength of her power, the oracles bow and flee disappearing in a flash of bluish light.

The room is again cast into silence, everyone terrified to provoke the blonde haired being. All except Angel that is, who presses closer trying to calm his mate.

"What do you mean Heaven and Hell love," he asks.

"When I died, I awoke in Heaven," she says and his breath catches. He eyes close and she presses herself against him, taking strength in his presence. "I was surrounded by beautiful beings and they tried to convince me to rest, to join them but I couldn't. You can see the ones you love in heaven and all I wanted was to return to your side. Heaven is supposed to be perfect peace." She explained her voice pained. "But they didn't understand," she said her voice growing desperate as she clings to him, "For me peace is at your side. The battles, the violence, the darkness, none of it mattered, as long as you were beside me, my soul was at peace. And without you even in Heaven it was agony." Buffy buried herself further into his side needing to feel him beside her at last. "They demanded that I sever my bond to you, the bond we forged the day you took me as your mate," she says looking deeply in his eyes.

"The day I drank from you," he says in an agonized whisper thinking that he cost her her peace in heaven.

"No," Buffy shouts, her voice again desperate, "You took me as your mate the day you gave me my ring," she says revealing the ring that still resides on her left hand, "the day you first made love to me, you claimed me as your own." Buffy forced herself to take deep breaths and calm down, "We were wrong my love," she admits her voice pained. "There was never a loophole in your curse," Angel gasped and recoiled back in shock. "It wasn't happiness that freed your demon my love," she confessed. "It was the act of taking a mate that released him, because for us to bond as mates your demon would have to accept the bond as well."

"My battles with Angelus," Buffy tells him, willing him to believe her, "They were just tests, your demons way of forcing me to prove my worth as his mate. And when I defeated him, when I proved myself his superior in battle, your demon accepted me." Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy as best he could without releasing Conner. "That's why you were able to escape hell my love, because both your soul and your demon desired to return to their mate."

She sighed pulling herself together, "You took me as your own the day I let you into my heart, accepted you as my husband and welcomed you into my body. The bond was only solidified when you took my blood as your own."

"The masters of heaven would not allow me to return to your side, so I fought against them. To defy Heaven is to be cast down into hell, and I was." She admited resting her head against his shoulder. "It was exactly as you described, and for a second I began to despair until I found the pull of your soul was still strong, when I felt the pull I remembered everything you have ever told me about your time there and I knew, that if I fought as you had, I too could escape and return to you."

"Buffy," Angel whispers, her name carrying more meaning than a thousand words. "Why my love," he asks in that same breathless whisper. "Why would you force yourself to suffer so much, to sacrifice so much?" he asks desperate to know.

Buffy just smiles up at him, "When you asked me if I was your girl Angel, I told you always. I meant it." Unable to wait any longer Angel pulled her too him and took her lips in a soul searing kiss.

"I love you Buffy," Angel tells her needing to say it out loud. "I love you just as much as I did when I first laid eyes on you."

"I love you too, my Angel." She tells him. Her face suddenly grows sad.

"What is it Mo Cheri," He asks softly.

"I just wish I was really alive, my love," she says, "So that I can truly be with you again."

Angel laughs and Buffy looks at him in confusion. Angel placed her palm carefully against his chest letting him feel his unbeating heart. "My love, you're as alive as I am." He laughed again at her wide eyed shock. Her reaction was so purely Buffy that he couldn't help but kiss her again. Angel couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy. His son was safe in the protection of his mother's love, his mate had returned to his side and for once his demon and his soul were in perfect contentment.

The AI team is still in awe of all they have heard, and surprisingly it is Cordelia who breaks the spell of the moment. "Well if Heaven and Hell can't keep those too apart, I don't see what right any of us have." She says with a shrug. "Welcome home Buffy."


End file.
